


walking through central park

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: hi if you’re doing requests may i request joe admitting his feelings for ben? pure fluff and loving smut:-)
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 22





	walking through central park

“Just get all nervous like you always do and just tell him!” Rami groaned from the speaker while Joe just gaped.

“I’m sorry, what? I know I’m going to get nervous and trying to get you to help me come up with a plan to be _less_ nervous!”

“Well, you called the wrong guy, pal, because I know for a fact that the way to ask someone out is to just be yourself.”

Joe couldn’t believe his ears. “Rami, what the fuck are you on. Be myself? I fall down stairs and make bad jokes when I’m myself and last time I checked, none of those are anything that anyone finds attractive!”

There was a huff and the sound of shuffling from the other end of the line before Rami spoke again. “I’m going to hang up in a few seconds and let you deal with this yourself. Have fun on your not-date date tonight and call me tomorrow morning,” And with that, the conversation was over.

Joe had been freaking out for the past 2 hours, trying to come up with some kind of plan to impress Ben with. It was freezing out but Joe wanted to take the younger man around the city and out to dinner before telling him that he wanted a little bit more than friendship out of their relationship. He had gone over what to do if he was rejected a thousand times at least, each time with a new twist and it was driving the ginger up the wall.

A knock came from the front of the apartment and all Joe could think was that this was too soon, he hadn’t had enough time to prep; but it was now or never. Slapping a smile over the mess that was going on in his mind, Joe opened the door to a lovely looking Ben Hardy. The blond returned the smile before pulling the other man into a hug.

“Have you gotten taller or have you started wearing heels, Mazzello?” Ben teased. Joe let out a bark of laughter as he closed the door after Ben.

“I’m wearing dress shoes, you asshole. I wanted to look nice to impress Benjamin Jones, model and actor,” Joe smirked, watching as Ben rolled his eyes at the use of his real name. “I just need to grab my jacket before we head out so just chill here, yeah?” He said, already walking towards his room for one last private moment before he spilled his heart out in a few hours.

—

Dinner was great. The restaurant wasn’t too much and even though it pained Joe to put his card down, he was glad things were going smoothly for the first part of their night.

Once they stepped outside into the cold air of February, the two swiftly made their way to Central Park. It was dark and quiet with only a few people rushing through to get home. But the two actors laughed and talked while they strolled along.

Joe’s heart seemed to beat faster with every step they took but he tried not to notice it. He just wanted to bask in Ben’s company. Though it was getting harder to ignore as Ben rubbed his hands together, cheeks and nose red, looking incredibly cute.

Joe just huffed out a laugh. It was now or never.

“Benny, I have something to tell you.” Wow, that sounded serious.

The Englishman turned his head to Joe as they continued walking back to the apartment through the park. He saw that the ginger was looking at his feet, and began to worry. 

“I uh- um see, you know that I don’t like girls right?” Joe was physically cringed at that. What the hell was that mess of a sentence? But Ben being an angel just chuckled.

“Yes, I know that, Joe. It was one of the first things you told me when we met, remember?” Joe just nodded haphazardly before opening his mouth to continue.

“So it turns out that- well, itturnsoutthatIreallylikeyouasmorethanafriendandIaccidentallyjusttookyouonadate,” Joe clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he stopped walking, shocked that he actually said it. Ben also froze, body tense as he processed the American’s words.

“It’s completely fine if you don’t feel the same but I just wanted to let you know. You know I don’t like keeping secrets,” He finished, starting to walk out of the park and back onto the normal sidewalk. Ben trailed behind him, mind moving at a million miles per hour.

“Ben?” Joe whispered, trying to get him to talk.

“We really are on a date, aren’t we?” Ben said, making eye contact with the other. Despite the cold, Joe’s ears and cheeks flushed as he shifted from foot to foot.

“I mean, technically yeah but-” Joe never finished because a pair of lips quieted him. It was nothing heated, just a soft kiss that told Joe all he needed to know.

—

They held hands on the way back, goofy smiles playing on their lips. When the pair reached the apartment again, Joe turned to Ben with a coy smirk.

“Wanna stay the night?” Ben snorted at the bad attempt to hide what he meant.

“Depends. Are you gonna make me breakfast tomorrow?” He asked, watching Joe turn the key to open the door.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Joe pushed the door open and walked inside. The blond was right behind him, closing and locking the door before dragging Joe down by the collar for a kiss. His hands drifted up to the soft hair and he lightly tugged. The older man hummed, swiping at the other’s lower lip with his tongue while his hands started taking off his own coat. The two continued to discard articles of clothing, allowing the kiss to become slightly more heated as they backed into the master bedroom.

By the time they made it, they were almost completely naked except for their underwear. Joe pulled away from their kiss and looked into Ben’s blue eyes. He stroked his cheek softly as he spoke.

“We can stop here if you want. Just go to bed and relax,” He whispered. He wanted them to keep going but if his partner wasn’t feeling it, it wasn’t fun.

Ben’s heart fluttered at the offer. Joe was always a sweetheart but knowing that he was always this gentle made a small smile ghost over the blond’s lips.

“I want to continue, please,” He whispered back, connecting their lips in a long kiss and falling back onto the bed with, threading his hands through his hair. They shifted on the bed and Joe couldn’t help but giggle into Ben’s mouth as they maneuvered, refusing to break their kiss. The other man gave a gentle tug on his hair and the giggle turned into a soft moan. Ben ran his tongue on the ginger’s bottom lip in an act of boldness and Joe welcomed it without a second thought.

Joe moved more on top of the younger man, allowing their crotches to brush. Both men groaned into each other’s mouths, sharing the air between them before sliding their lips back together. Ben felt himself growing hard under the other man and he couldn’t help but want more.

“Joey…” He dragged out, not knowing what the right words were but hoping that the American knew. And he did. He pulled away with a light chuckle and kneeling on the bed, gazed down at the other man for a moment.

“You are so lovely,” He whispered. Ben flushed from his cheeks down his neck and Joe found it adorable. He leaned back down and peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck, nipping just below his ear before soothing it with his tongue. He continued his way down the blond’s body, stopping just before the top of his underwear.

Joe looked at the Englishman for a moment as a silent confirmation that he wanted this. A quick nod was all he needed to pull them down and throw them onto the ground somewhere before shedding his own. Ben sat up and cupped the other’s face with his hand, leaving soft kisses all over his face and a lingering kiss on his lips.

“Show me how it’s done?” He mumbled, kissing the corner of his mouth. The younger actor felt the other’s hands run up and down his sides, before feeling him nod and lightly push the blond back into the bed.

Joe reached over and opened a bedside drawer and pulled out a packet of lube before reconnecting their lips. The kiss was still slow and soft. Ben wrapped his one of his arms around Joe’s shoulder while the other rested at the small of his back.

“You okay, baby? Can I prep you, love?” The pet names fell from his lips so naturally, like they were always meant for him. Ben nodded and felt a cold finger prod at his hole. His lips were captured in a kiss again before Ben could think much of it but the slight burning he felt reminded him. Joe kept his lips against Ben’s, doing everything he could to distract him from the slight discomfort that he felt. Eventually, his finger was completely in. He waited until he heard a soft “go” and then he slowly pumped the finger in and out.  
  
Ben whimpered as Joe got faster and he added another finger, opening him up. At some point, the ginger-haired man curled his fingers and the younger man arched his back into Joe’s chest, pushing back on his fingers. Suddenly, the fingers were gone and Ben made weak eye contact with the man above him. He was slicking himself up and tugging lightly on his cock and biting his lip and Ben thought that he might just come from watching him.

“Are you ready, Benny?” Joe mumbled. He already knew the answer, his body language giving it away that he had been ready for quite some time. A vigorous nod was all he needed to start to push in slowly. He watched the blond man’s mouth fall open and little pants fall from his lips as he was stretched. There would be marks from the scratches left by his nails but Joe couldn’t find it in him to care even in the slightest.

Joe set a smooth pace, hitting the right spot with every thrust. The man below him was falling apart and he didn’t think he had ever seen such a beautiful sight. Joe whispered sweet words into his ear, leaving trails of kisses and trying to make it _good_. The sounds coming from Ben were sinful; whimpers and moans couldn’t be stopped. The two neared the edge together, Joe jerking Ben off finally tipped them, making a mess on both of their chests.

—

They (meaning Joe) cleaned up before settling under the covers. Ben was on him in a second, cuddling right up next to him like he was always there.

A sleepy murmur broke their silence. “Joey, I think we fogged up your windows.”

Joe snorted before letting sleep consume him, arms wrapped around the other.


End file.
